


C’mere Kitty Kitty

by chickenoodlesoup



Series: Sub Jaebeom [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blankets, Cat Hybrid Im Jaebum | JB, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Angst, Human Park Jinyoung | Jr., M/M, Shy Im Jaebum | JB, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idfk what to put for jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenoodlesoup/pseuds/chickenoodlesoup
Summary: Jaebeom just wants cuddles to forget about his homesickness.





	C’mere Kitty Kitty

Jaebeom misses his mom. 

He knows it sounds dumb to most. A 19 year old college student crying over his mother? It sounds so stupid. Chasing spiders and flies did nothing for lifting his sadness.

With the usual moping around, Jaebeom tending to wrap up in his mother’s blanket only his face and his ears visible. He’d curl up with his knees up to his shoulders, Jaebeom’s ears would occasionally dart right hearing Jinyoung’s soft movements.

He really felt something in his body irk when he started to scoot closer to Jinyoung, longing for someone to cuddle with. Oh, Jinyoung’s limbs looked so warm and secure! He was reminded of his mother’s comforting scent with her embrace. He missed every part of his mom so dearly, her cuddles, food, everything! He guided himself across the couch, hoping Jinyoung wouldn’t notice a hefty and (normally) grumpy cat-dude shifting next to him.

The slight shifts Jaebeom made across the couch did not go unnoticed to Jinyoung. Actually the fact is, Jaebeom’s face is covered with the blanket made the entire little endevour so obvious. The escaped black tail poked out from the blanket. Swishing, it made the slightest contact with a singular atom on Jinyoung’s meaty thigh. Feeling the warm, smooth skin of Jinyoung, Jaebeom flattened his ears full of embarrassment.

The younger male had a wide grin plastered on his face when Jaebeom’s black tail yanked itself off of him. 

Jaebeom’s body finally gave in. He had to restrain himself from jumping on Jinyoung as he was a lot heavier.

The hair on Jinyoung’s nape rose when the fleecy texture of Jaebeom’s baby blue blanket touched his bicep. Now he knew why Jaebeom loved it so much. GOD, it was soft! He could fiddle with the oversized blanket for hours and never get over it!

Then a pair of furry ears brushed his bare arm, the fur was softer than the blanket. Jaebeom’s face was revealed he looked as if he had been crying. His eyes were puffy and irritated, Jaebeom’s nose also had a slight drip of snot. 

Jinyoung’s expression was laced of pity. He didn’t realize his friend was feeling so miserable, he was drenched in homesickness. How had he not noticed this pain his friend was in?

He immediately stopped his headbutting when Jinyoung looked at him. Blush accumulated on his cheeks, Jaebeom shying away from the other. Jinyoung smiled, “C’mere.” He coaxed a reluctant Jaebeom with a friendly hand wave.

Jaebeom’s eyes were filled with tears and his heart pounded hard. He crawled on all fours to Jinyoung, his eyes level with Jinyoung’s. His tail wagged, sort of like a dog’s would. 

Jinyoung grabbed the tissue box behind his head, pulling tissues from it. Shockingly, Jaebeom dropped himself on Jinyoung’s leg, straddling it. Jinyoung’s eye’s widened, nonetheless he wiped Jaebeom’s nose as the other sniffled. A stray tear fell down Jaebeom’s face, his eyes glassy.

Jinyoung’s dry thumb reached to under Jaebeom’s small eye wiping the tear away. Jaebeom shyly brought his hand to Jinyoung’s and led it to behind his ears. His eyes were not making contact with Jinyoung’s, he was kind of embarrassed. He had to be so pitiful and vulnerable to open up and feel like he wasn’t miles from home. 

All the racing thoughts clouded when Jinyoung’s pale, long fingers met Jaebeom’s soft black locks. Jaebeom’s firm grip held the other’s wrist. The fingers started scratching circles behind the ears. They followed shape patterns feeling of triangles, stars, octogons, and hearts. Both of their hearts began to beat faster. Jaebeom’s heart was beating out of his chest as was Jinyoung’s. 

A pleasured feeling waved out from his ears down his neck and his back. A rumble in his throat erupted as a deep purr. His head hung over letting Jinyoung see his own fingers knead Jaebeom’s scalp. Jaebeom’s eyelids were almost fully closed and his mouth hung open where a tiny drip of drool hung. His hands flung the blanket off himself and onto Jinyoung not forgetting the tingly sensation. The surprised look on the other’s face was priceless.

Jaebeom’s behavior almost of a kitten, and you could say it was sending Jinyoung into cardiac arrest. He looked almost half his normal size, his purrs were so loud, and he even started kneading a nest on Jinyoung’s stomach and lap. 

So immersed in the moment, Jaebeom had forgotten who he is. He was almost in a blissful state of dreaming, he almost felt high. Full of pleasure from a head and ear massage. He pushed the blanket down on Jinyoug’s clothes stomach then pulled it back up to re-adjust the soft material. Consistant purrs getting quiet then crescendoing when the other’s blunt nails hit the right nerve. He leaned into Jinyoung’s hand, his homesickness completely forgotten. The missing piece of Jaebeom’s happiness puzzle was perfectly fit together in his mind. 

“Would you like to watch something?” Jinyoung grabbed the remote and turned the flatscreen on. His mind kept switching from not stuttering out the question to Jaebeom’s knee constantly and painfully pressing itself of his shin. 

Jaebeom’s eyes squinted into an eye smile as he turned around. His butt facing Jinyoung, which the other will admit, it’s a nice view. He curled up, his back on Jinyoung’s chest, knees up to his chest and the blanket wrapped around him. “Can we watch animal planet?” Jaebeom’s hushed voice amused Jinyoung a lot.

“Of course,” Jinyoung chuckled while he knotted his right hand in Jaebeom’s hair and pressed the channel number.

He, almost, didn’t miss home anymore, he felt happy, and something else between the mix. Who knows?

**Author's Note:**

> I just left myself on a cliffhanger...


End file.
